


An Unforgettable Vacation MerMay Alternative: Legoshi's Dream

by ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)



Series: An Unforgettable Vacation (A Lion King/BEASTARS Crossover) [3]
Category: The Lion King (1994), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Crossover, Mer!Leano, Mer!Legosi, Mer!Miyagi, MerMay, Multi, Nudism, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne
Summary: While he sleeps after handing his virginity over to Simba and Louis, Legoshi begins dreaming about an oceanic world where his parents are together and he can clearly communicate the sea creatures.This is an alternate version of Legoshi's dream in Chapter 6: A Scandalous Discovery.
Relationships: Haru/Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS), Leano/Miyagi (BEASTARS), Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS)
Series: An Unforgettable Vacation (A Lion King/BEASTARS Crossover) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715683
Kudos: 4





	An Unforgettable Vacation MerMay Alternative: Legoshi's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING:  
> This side fic will contain spoilers of the Meteor Festival Arc and a small spoiler of the Murder Incident Solution Arc.

Legoshi dives into an ocean of water naked and with a fulfilled smile on his face. "I've never felt this feeling before," the wolf thought in his dreams as he began to open his eyes and swim deeper towards the ocean's depths. "This soothing warmth surrounding me, inviting me to swim deeper." Legoshi begins to gently brush away a garden of seaweeds as he continues his swim "To gently brush aside the seaweeds that hide away something precious to me. But, now I realize that the treasure I sought in the depths," When Legoshi began to touch corals that look like a deer's antlers, a female wolf's hands embrace Legoshi's face as she kisses him on his forehead. "Was right within arms reach this entire time." "Welcome home my dear son," the wolf tells her son whose lower torso began to transform into a large shark-like tail with scales and fins that matches his fur. As the female wolf takes Legoshi's hand and swims towards a large school of fish, he looks up to her and notices that the female wolf was his mother who also has a shark-like tail. "Mom looks so beautiful, even as a mermaid." "Hey Leano!" the fish greet the wolf mermaid "Who's the young merwolf you're helping?" "This is my son Legoshi," Leano introduced her son to the fish "he just returned home today." "Hello." Legoshi greeted the fish who began to swarm him and give him kisses when a wolf merman catches him. "Careful son," the male wolf told Legoshi as he embraces his son "You don't want them to whisk you away, do you?" "Hey there dad," Legoshi greeted his father as Leano swam towards her mate and son. "I didn't see you behind me." "The fish are gone Miyagi," Leano told her mate as he releases her son. "There's a lot we need to know about you during these past thirteen years," Miyagi told Legoshi "Let's head our den and have a family talk." The three merwolves swim towards the entrance to an underwater cave before Miyagi moves a stone to close the entrance behind them.

Upon swimming towards the surface, Legoshi notices a silhouette of a red deer, a komodo dragon and a dwarf rabbit glancing at the water below them. Noticing who those silhouettes belong to, he swims even faster towards them until a brown furred hand is submerged with a white furred and green scaled hands following suit. Above the ocean's surface "Why are we even fishing with our hands in this place?" Louis vents out his annoyance towards the Komodo Dragon beside him. "Are you trying to set us up to get devoured by a sea creature?" "Relax little Bambi," the rabbit attempts to calm the irritated deer as she began to take off her shoes and socks and sticks her feet in the water "Legoshi told me that he enjoyed taking courses is seaspeak at the academy. I think this experience is going to be fun." "We're not at the Academy anymore," Jack told the group as he opens the cooler and retrieves some water bottles for the group. "But I'm glad you and Louis decided to come with me and Mr. Gosha, Haru." Gosha laughs at the labrador as he begins to comb the water for a catch "Any friend of my grandson's is a friend of mine." Gosha told the group "But, aren't you supposed to be leading the Shishigumi right now Louis?" "Those lions can take care of themselves," Louis answers the komodo dragon's question. "The school newspaper said that you two were missing since the Meteor Festival ended," Haru mentions the story on the school newspaper regarding the disappearance of a grey wolf and deer who were members of the Drama Club. "I trust you didn't kill that lion mob boss who kidnapped me. Did you?" "I merely bled him out after Legoshi bit off part of his shoulder," Louis answered Haru "He and the rest of the Shishigumi will be thinking twice before trying to kidnap innocent animals while the previous leader recovers from his coma." Upon mentioning that the Shishigumi's previous boss was in a coma, Gosha notices something jerking his arm. "I think I caught a big one," he said towards the group "I don't think you caught a fish Mr. Gosha." Jack told the komodo dragon who was struggling to pull whatever he caught out of the water. "Fish aren't the kind of creatures who grab you," Louis told Gosha as he and Haru help him pull what happens to be Legoshi out of the ocean surface. As the trio falls to the floor on their backs drenched from the sudden splash of water, Legoshi ends up landing on Jack with his fin holding Jack's lower torso down as it returns to a humanoid state with his wolf fur growing back from the waist down while his penis, anus and wolf tail reemerges as the sea water begins to dry off of him. "Legoshi," Jack tries to get his childhood friends attention as his parents and a spotted seal emerge from the water's surface. "Why are you and your parents naked?"

"Well," Legoshi responded as he began to crawl off of his childhood friend and sit across from him while the seal and his parents swim toward him and his friends "It's going to take a while to explain." Due to the fact that they were drenched from head to toe upon pulling Legoshi out of the water, Gosha, Louis and Haru were forced to strip nude and hang their clothes to dry. "How do I start?" "Start by explaining how you were able to transform your lower body like that," Louis commanded his stage hand. "You did get us and your grandfather drenched when we pulled you out of the ocean," Haru told the flustered young wolf "So you should explain your disappearance to us the best way you can." "That was because of me," Leano explained to her son's friends as she and Miyagi climb out of the water. "I gave my son the gift to move freely in the sea. But unlike he and his father, I can't return to life on land after sacrificing my komodo dragon traits." "So you chose to become a merwolf and spend the rest of your life in the sea rather than let your scales overtake your beautiful fur," Gosha ponders his daughter's choice. She nods in response to her grandfather's words. "Regardless of your mother's circumstances," Miyagi told his son "You'll always have a home to come back to during your breaks, my son." "I'm honestly going to miss you when school's out Legoshi," Jack told his best friend with tears oozing out of his eyes as he gives Legoshi a firm hug. "You can always stop by an visit me when you're lonely Jack," the wolf told his friend while gently patting him on the head. "But you still didn't tell me why you're naked," Jack told his friend in a serious tone. "Let's just say its something only sea creatures understand," Legoshi said in deflection to Jack's initial question. "It's no good to deflect a question your best friend wants an answer to," Louis told his stage hand as he pulls the wolf towards him using his legs with Jack in tow. "Right Zaguan?" the seal happily climbs out of the water as Louis calls for him.

"I honestly would like to know how you three think about being naked," Zaguan told the nude Legoshi, Louis and Haru. "In the sea, it's a sign of complete freedom from all stress and worries." "It's still rather embarrassing being naked with so many people around," Haru told the seal as she walks towards Louis and the canines. "I'm more used to this kind of exposure when I'm alone with one animal. But it turns out to be fun." "Exposing my flesh is something I can hardly get used to in one sitting," Louis responds to the carefree seal as Haru hugs the nude wolf. "When I'm around both Haru and Legoshi however, this is rather liberating for me." "I still feel embarrassed when it comes to being nude around a group of animals," Legoshi blushes as he confesses his feelings about nudity "But it still feels pretty good." "It's just us and your parents here my grandson," Gosha told his grandson "Mutually being in the nude nothing to be ashamed of." Legoshi laughs as he lies down on the flat stone with Haru on his chest and Louis crawling over the couple. "You and Zaguan can be too much alike grandpa." The grey wolf's parents laugh at the pleasure they feel seeing their son interact with his friends and grandfather in such a friendly tone in spite of their current lack of clothing. When Legoshi accidentally touches Louis's antlers, Haru and the others vanish with the oceanic scenery.

Upon his surroundings morphing into the interior of Louis's Presidential Suite with rain pouring down upon the Pride Cityscape from a cloudy sunset sky, Legoshi realizes that he was merely having a dream while the backside of his hands touches Louis's antlers. "Sorry Louis," he apologies for touching his superior's horns "It’s alright Legoshi," Louis told his underclassman as he rolls him over on his back before giving him an intimate kiss. Simba eventually wakes up with his back on the suite's living room couch with Jack awakening on the cushions. "How does Legoshi come up with these dreams?" the lion asked the Labrador. "Maybe its from attending too many Seaspeak classes," Jack answered as the two of them can hear kissing sounds from the bedroom. "Well I guess that dream he just had involved Louis as well," Simba commented on Louis and Legoshi's whereabouts as the deer began to kiss Legoshi's neck on the bed while the wolf caresses his back with both hands. "Oh Louis," Legoshi softly moans the deer's name as he began to kiss the wolf's chest before resting his head on the pillow to the left of Legoshi.


End file.
